I didn't know you loved me
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: While having an Argument, Sonny and chad swap bodies, but as each other, they find out thing which could change their lives forever. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMERY.
1. What just happend?

**Ok. so its a BIT short, but its my first one, so im sorry. pleaseeee reveiw..... :)**

* * *

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

Sonny and Chad were having another argument in Sonny's Dressing room, about who knows what and this time, it was going to far and sonny was close to tears.

"You know Chad; I think you should go now"

"Make me"

"UGGGGHH!"

"You have a thing for me don't you Monroe?"

"No"

"You do"

"No, I actually don't"

"Sure sonny"

"Sure nothing, Now go" she said, pointing to the door

"..."

"Chad I'm already having a bad day and i don't need you to make it worse"

"I made it better"

"Jerk" she said at the same time as Chad said "Diva"

Then something happened, something weird and they were both hurled to the ground.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Chad said confused

"I have no idea... but this isn't my body" She timidly reached a hand up to her head, she felt short hair, Soft, short hair. She glanced across the room, her body was sitting there looking straight at her.

"I'm you" they whispered together "and you're me!"

They both got up and ran to sonny's mirror

"This isn't good!" Chad cried

* * *

**Ok. Hows this for a first chapter? First fanfic. i'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but there will be Channy! I promise. Only tawni finds out they they swapped. and sonny's mom goes to wisconsin, and chads parents go to England. So Sonny's gonna stay there, to be safe**

**Ninja turtles are gonna come after you if you dont reviw. Annononmys (sp?) Reveiws acepted. Ok. So Ninja turtles won't come, but i would really like it if you reveiw, favourite ect. :) I will give you shout outs if you do :) xx**

**Amy**


	2. Zora knows What just happend

SPOV

Chad and I just stood there, gaping at ourselves in the mirror.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to think

"Sooo..." Said Chad, who looked like he was me (A/N when I Say Chad, it's him but in sonny's Body, when I say Sonny, it's her in Chad's Body.)

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Hmmm" Chad look as if he was pondering it, then turned back to the mirror and start to take a look at my chest.

"HEEY" then it struck me, HIS HAIR! I reached up with both hands and ruffled his hair

"OI! YOU ARE SOOO GONNA GET IT" and he ran at me, I jumped over the couch, but as I was about to reach the door handle, Zora stepped in.

"You really swapped bodies?"

"How did you"- I began "the vents!"

"Yeah we did, and I have no idea what to do" Chad said, sounding worried

"Maybe it would only last a day... 24 hours?" I asked hopefully.

Chad nodded

"Maybe you two should go home"

"Sonny, where is your mum"

"Wisconsin"

"Phew"

"Why"

"You can stay at mine"

"..."

"My parents are in Hawaii"

"..."

"You very calm about this"

"No seriously on the inside I'm like" I screamed

"I see"

"JUST GO HOME" Zora shouted

"Tell Marshall I'm ill"

"He won't mind"

"Just tell him"

"Chad where's your phone"

"Back pocket"

"Ewww"

"Stop being such a girl"

"..."

"You're me remember"

"Yeah so I can do whatever I want to you"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"What are you going to stop me"

"Well..."

He looked down

"PERVERT"

He chuckled

"can you go home" Zora said, crossing her arms

"Sure"

"ok"

"sooonnnnyyy"

"yeah"

"I'm Driving"

"Bah, who cares, not me, sure you can drive"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"fine"

"so we're good?"

"OH we are SO good!"

"OH MY GOD, JUST GO!"

"Okay"

We left the studio in silence and got into Chads car when i sudden thought occurred to me

"Chad, we need to go to my apartment"

"Yeah sure"

I sighed

"Why so sighey Sonny?"

"Well in case you didn't notice, we are each other"

"Ooooh"

"Yeah"

I sighed again

"How big is your house"

"Big"

"Mansion?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

We pulled into the lot of my apartment building and I opened the car door, but Chad stopped me.

"I Should go"

"No Way"

"Why"

"Cos you don't know what i want to wear"

"Yeah but i'm you, aren't so so i can choose can't I"

"Well yeah but 1. You don't know where I keep my stuff

"Fair"

"haaa"

When we got to the front desk i had to ask for an extra key and the acne ridden teenager at the front desk didn't give a danm who i was, or that it was chad who was really asking for a room key.

"Chaaaad" i whined

But he ignored me

"Chad"

"..."

"Chaaaaaad"

"..."

"Chaddy"

"..."

"Chaddykinz"

Chad kept on ignoring me in the elevator and up the stairway, he looked deep in thought

"Chaddywaddy"

"What?"

"Hey" I laughed as i unlocked the door

He glared "why did you do that?"

"Becuseeee i did"

"That not a reason"

"It so is"

"Only if you don't have a better reason"

"Which I didn't"

"Yeah still"

"It counts though"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't "

"Maybe it does maybe it... YES!" I Mimicked (A/N I do this all the time, like when I'm watching TV by myself and some stupid advert comes on I do that.)

"Hmmm"

"Sooo, are you ready?"

"Yeaah"

"Are you sure?"

"What are you, my mother?"

He laughed

"You have a cute laugh" Chad said dreamily, before putting a hand over his/my mouth

We both blushed

"Thanks" I finally said

I rushed around the apartment quickly and then I headed to the front door

"Come on then"

"..."

We raced down the steps instead of going down the elevator and ran out the door, the young man at the front desk, who was now reading teen weekly mumbled something inaudible like, have a nice day or something like that, I didn't really care, when we reached his car we sank into our seats and i took deep breaths.

"This is SO lame" I said "What are we going to do, I mean, like we have to go to work tomorrow don't we?!"

"We could call in sick"

"We we are together then it will be suspicious, but if we are apart then I won't be happy"

"Why" Chad said, smirking

"Because I hate to be alone"

"Aww is ikle sonny afraid of nasty people who want to break into her apartment?"

"Pffft No"

_Thank god I'm Chad; he doesn't really have a denial voice_

" I may not have a denial voice, but I know you, you're so in Denial

"Ugggghhhhhh"

But what i was going to say was lost... We had arrived at a Huh-Uge Mansion.... I am not kidding!

"Chad, don't tell me"

"Yes"


End file.
